This invention relates to fasteners and, in particular, to substantially noiseless fastening systems for apparel and carrying packs.
Military personnel, police personnel, hunters and outdoorsmen use a variety of fastenersxe2x80x94buttons, hook and loop fasteners, metal snaps, zippers, and friction type buckles, for examplexe2x80x94to secure apparel and carrying packs while in the field. Unfortunately, during manipulation, many of these fasteners generate distinctive sounds that are detectable at long distances, increasing the likelihood that the personnel will be detected and/or located. Moreover, these fasteners can be non-durable, cumbersome to manipulate, non-weatherproof, and/or degraded by environmental conditions.
The present invention substantially reduces or eliminates at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional fasteners for apparel and carrying packs. Accordingly, in particular embodiments, the present invention provides substantially noiseless fastening systems for apparel and carrying packs.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a substantially noiseless fastening system for a carrying pack. The fastening system includes a flap attached to the shell of the carrying pack along one edge of the flap. The fastening system also includes a fastener button attached to the flap near a second edge thereof. The fastening system further includes a button receiver attached to the shell. The button receiver has a tapered interference fit slot terminating in a notch for receiving the fastener button. The slot narrows towards the edge of the flap attached to the shell. Thus, the button receiver fastens the flap to the shell by receiving the fastener button in the notch.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a substantially noiseless fastening system. The fastening system includes a fastener button attached to a first part to be fastened to a second part. The fastening system also includes a non-metallic button receiver attached to the second part. The button receiver has a tapered interference fit slot that has a substantially triangular shape configuration terminating in a notch for receiving the fastener button. Thus, the button receiver fastens the first part to the second part by receiving the fastener button in the notch.
In still another embodiment, the present invention provides a substantially noiseless fastening system. This substantially noiseless fastening system includes a first non-metallic fastener component that is attached to a first part and has two receiving ports. The fastening system also includes a second non-metallic fastener component that is attached to a second part and has two flexible tangs for locking engagement with the receiving ports. The fastening system further includes a noise retarding material coating at least a part of each of the flexible tangs to minimize noise during engagement of the second component with the first component.
The present invention has several technical advantages. One advantage of the present invention is providing fastening systems that have substantially noiseless operation. This is an important attribute to military and non-military personnel in the field. In addition, in particular embodiments, the fastening systems are durable, easy to manipulate, weatherproof, and/or environmentally tolerant, all of which are additional important attributes to military and non-military personnel in the field. Further, the fastening systems can be used on both carrying packs and apparel. Thus, personnel using the fastening system derive the full benefit of near silent operation.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.